


Визитка (vkusnaa)

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Food, Gen, Multi, RPF, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Визитка (vkusnaa)

Когда люди окончательно освоят Луну и Марс, то первым делом там откроют китайский ресторан. А наша команда его уже для вас открыла. В меню представлены далеко не все блюда, но можете ознакомиться с выбранными вариантами. Не забудьте запастись водой или водкой — будет остро.

**НАШЕ МЕНЮ**  
самый креветка мото горячий огурец  
  
---  
  
Чжан Иси́н |  **ГОРЯЧО СКУЛЫ ВКУСНЫЙ**  
  
Острое и ароматное китайское блюдо. Может танцевать крамп, не может не танцевать крамп. Играет на пианино, воспитывает трех котов. Подаётся горячим.  
**Побочный эффект:** онемение вкусовых рецептов и состояние оброненных мозгов.  
**____________________张艺兴** |    
Мапо тофу   
  
Ван Ибо |  **СКОРОСТЬ ПИКАНТНЫЙ ПРЕСС**  
  
Выпрыгивает из воды, прыгает на скейте, ездит на мотоцикле, танцует в шубе и как бог. Рекламное лицо всего. Вообще всего. Подаётся с кинзой. Даже если вы не любите кинзу (прим. ред.: вам все равно не достанется).  
**Побочный эффект:** повышенное слюноотделение.  
**____________________王一博** |    
Лиюй Тяолунмэнь (карп, выпрыгивающий из воды)  
  
Ся́о Чжань |  **НОГИ ОГОНЬ УЛЫБКА ОХ**  
  
Очень интересное и харизматичное блюдо. Очень харизматичное. Очень горячее. (прим. ред.: слишком мало слова «очень»!) Традиционное для Чунцина, изысканное для всего мира. Поет, играет, сбивает красотой на лету.  
**Побочный эффект:** вызывает очень острое привыкание.  
**____________________肖战** |    
Сяомянь  
  
Чжао Лиин |  **КРАСНЫЙ ХОРОШО НЕЖНОСТЬ**  
  
Простое и невероятно вкусное блюдо. За имиджем соседской девчонки скрывается невероятная красота и сила. Стоит один раз попробовать — потом невозможно оторваться (прим. ред.: ну мама, еще одну дораму!).  
**Побочный эффект:** можно неожиданно для себя купить пару телефонов OPPO и красное платьишко.  
**____________________赵丽颖** |    
Шаобин  
  
Цай Сюйкунь |  **СОЖРАТЬ КРАСИВО МОЛОДОЙ**  
  
Это блюдо — частый гость на банкетах, свадьбах, церемониях награждения. На красной дорожке появляется ближе к финалу, потому что терпение — высшая добродетель. Есть даже песня такая: “Wait Wait Wait”. Кроме эстетичного вида поражает еще умением прекрасно петь и танцевать. А выжив однажды в шоу на выживание, сам стал ведущим шоу на выживание.  
**Побочный эффект:** поклонники зимой иногда свой автобус пропускают. Слишком привыкли ждать.  
**____________________蔡徐坤** |    
Чжэньчжу ваньцзы (жемчужные фрикадельки)  
  
СКИДКА СУПЕР ФЛАЕР  
  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/works" target=_blank><img src="https://i.imgur.com/ndsUpaM.png" alt="bannerchina"><a>`

  



End file.
